Even A Dragon Can Love
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: DG fic, only very short, Draco receives a love letter and it gives him something to think about. R


Even a Dragon Can Love  
By Athena Lionfire  
  
A/N: I got the idea for this and just had to write it down, it's fairly short but very sweet and totally romantic. In other words so fluffy you might get a hairball. Anyway, read and review and hopefully enjoy. Warning, flamers will be used to heat my bedroom.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and stuff all belong to J.K Rowling. The fluff is mine though.  
  
In the Slytherin common room students were sitting and discussing the upcoming end of term celebrations and the leaving party that was being thrown for the current seventh years. The entire school was to attend for it marked a special occasion, the dream team Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were graduating. No longer would they save the school from the dark lord and his various monsters and servants that had been sent to kill Harry though out his entire seven year stay at Hogwarts. This was mainly because Voldemort was defeated and once again his followers were either executed or they came out of their trances and once again became submissive followers of Cornelius Fudge. Whether they wanted to or not was left to be seen, but without an all-powerful master they were royally screwed so it was either be killed or claim ignorance.  
In his room Draco Malfoy was packing his belongings into a mahogany trunk, especially designed so that all of his clothes, books and general crap would fit in. So far it was half full of clothes, and the remainder of his belongings were scattered around the floor and on his four poster bed. Picking up an expensive grey sweater Draco folded it and then threw it into the trunk. He himself had no idea why he bothered folding the clothes at all to only throw them into the trunk, but so far his system had worked through all seven years of packing to go home.  
  
Home.  
  
Somehow the idea didn't fill him with excitement or warm fuzzy feelings, he wasn't expecting a loving kiss from his mother and a friendly hug from his father, he wasn't even expecting a handshake. He knew as soon as he entered the house he would see his trunk be whisked away up the stairs by house elves and then his father would call him into his study to discuss his grades. Which by the way were excellent, in Potions he had received a hundred percent, which had made him top of the class, beating Hermione Granger by half a percent, Snape had deducted the half a percent for a spelling mistake. In Transfiguration he had received ninety seven percent, and McGonagall had even smiled when she had handed him back his exam paper. Charms had been his worst class but even then he had received ninety one percent, which was mainly thanks to hours of after class tuition from Professor Flitwick, who had been all too happy to help a student in need. In Herbology he had managed to create a plant, which was a mixture of Devils Snare and Cactus, it looked at first glance like ordinary vines, but on closer inspection was covered in millions of translucent razor sharp spines. Professor Sprout had been so impressed she had given him a full pass despite his appalling exam, and even Hagrid had been impressed when he had discovered that when removed the spines made a nutritious meal for Flobber Worms. All in all he had been one of the top in the year, of course Hermione Granger had beaten him, despite spending the entire year trying to defeat Voldemort she had still found time to study and do homework. For some reason he wasn't bothered, normally when the muggle born Gryffindor beat him in a subject he had gone ballistic, although in retrospect that was probably because of the fact his father would beat the living shit out of him for failing.   
His social life had been his only down point, after spending two months making out behind the broom closet with Blaize Zabinni she had dumped him, publicly, for reasons then unknown. Of course when he had found out she was dating Pansy Parkinson he had spread the word and the photographs and his pride had been restored, after all, no man would take it personally that a lesbian had dumped him. After Blaize though he had steadfastly refused to date any of the girls who practically threw themselves at him, many of whom were ugly sluts who wore too much make-up and revealing dresses, that was if they had anything but their belly buttons to reveal.  
'Draco?' Glancing up he saw a fifth year student standing in the doorway,  
'Yes?' The student handed him a piece of paper,  
'I was told to give you this.' Taking the folded note Draco raised an enquiring eyebrow,  
'Who gave it to you?' The student shrugged,  
'I dunno, somebody wearing a cloak with the hood pulled up, just handed me the note and said "Draco Malfoy" then left, I haven't opened it, it was charmed so I couldn't.' Repressing the urge to laugh at the boy's honesty he said,  
'Good, you can go now.' Shrugging the boy left, his robes billowing out behind him, staring after him for a moment Draco turned his attention to the letter in his hand, it was written on scented note paper, and sniffing it delicately Draco detected a hint of Lavender. On one side of the paper his name was written in scarlet ink, opening the note he saw that the entire letter was written in scarlet ink, he smiled when he realised that the letter had been charmed to read it out for him.  
'Dear Draco,  
I am putting into writing what I couldn't say in person, for the past few years I have watched you from afar, you are the most graceful person I have ever seen, and I know how strange that must sound coming from a female to a male. The way you never reveal emotions on the outside gives people the impression that you don't have any, but that I know is not true, I have seen it in your eyes, when somebody insults you, the pain is mirrored in them. They are truly beautiful eyes, a shade of blue that it quite unlike any I have ever seen. There are many male students in this school, and none of them have the ability to make me knee's go weak by just looking at me, or in your case past me, and although I know my pathetic attempt to gain your attention is futile I must make my feelings known.  
I congratulate you on graduating, you have become not only a wizard but also a man, and I have watched your progression from boy to man with a mixture of love and awe, from the first time I saw you I knew you were different. You could be harsh to certain students who shall not be named and indifferent to those who did not interest you, but I know with every fibre of my being that you are special, and will do great things. I can only hope that if we ever meet you will greet me kindly, for in the past I have received very little in way of attention from you, but for that I do not blame you. I can hardly imagine why a little mouse would ever get attention from the proud cat, who stalks the halls as if he owns them.   
On this last word I bid you adieu, and wish you good luck in the future.  
Yours truly,  
A whisper in the wind.'  
As the voice finished reading the letter it stopped and Draco stared at it in amazement, people had tried to describe him before, but had never gotten further than cold blooded, evil son of a bitch, he didn't think anybody had ever thought of him as special. Standing up Draco moved across the room to the full-length mirror next to the dresser, staring at his image he tried to see what was so wonderful about himself. His pale blonde hair was the colour of moonlight and in the sun it shone and glittered, his eyes were pale blue, and could look grey in certain lights and on occasion a deep blue, lately he hadn't seen them look deep blue. He supposed he had nothing to be happy about. He was surprised to see that his eyes had changed from grey to deep blue in a matter of seconds, had a letter really affected him that much? His body was tall and muscular but still slim; he knew that if he wore a tight t-shirt he looked good, and could turn more than a few heads. Despite his good looks he still knew he would never be as wonderful as the author of the letter described him to be, whoever the author was she was doing a wonderful job at getting his attention.  
'Draco, the party starts in half an hour.' Turning Draco nodded to Goyle, and Goyle took it as a cue to leave, watching his huge friend/body guard leave he wondered if he would ever see them again, a part of him doubted it. That same part insisted that Crabbe and Goyle would end up working in a Lancashire coal mine in the not too distant future.   
Hanging from a hanger his dress robes were immaculately cleaned and ironed, they had cost him a lot of money but he knew they were worth it, he had found a French witch who had designed the robes and the material they were made of. It was a light silky material that felt cool in the summer heat, and the colour was Sapphire blue with silver lining, a silver dragon had been hand sewn onto the front of it. The clasp for the matching cloak was a dragon; its claws out and its muzzle open wide roaring defiance at the world in general.  
  
Stepping back from the mirror he took one last look and then turned on his bed the letter lay open and the scarlet ink seemed to glow as he looked at it, pulling his wand out of his pocket he tried a revealing spell. It seemed though that whoever had written the letter had put various charms on it to stop her identity from being revealed.  
  
The great hall was packed with students when he arrived at it's entrance, staring at them he felt his heart beat quicken as he tried in vain to figure out who had sent him the letter.   
Whoever had decorated the hall had outdone themselves, hundreds of glowing fairies flew around the hall giving it an almost ethereal glow, the tables lined the walls and each table was crammed full of food, most of it food that could be picked up and held without plates being needed. Grabbing a handful of peanuts from the nearest table he began to make his way around the hall, stopping occasionally to greet a friend. Then he saw her. She was sitting near the stage where the Weird Sisters were singing and slowly swaying to and fro with the music. She was wearing robes of pure white that contrasted with her flaming red hair which tumbled down her back in a mass of curls, a few of which were pinned back from her face. Her make-up was light, with only a touch of eye shadow that emphasised her large eyes, she seemed to be smiling at nobody but still remained smiling despite the fact she was quite alone and had nobody to talk to her. Letting out the breath that Draco suddenly realised he had been holding in he started to make his way across the hall,  
'Ah Mr Malfoy, you are looking very smart this fine evening.' Draco stopped in dismay as the voice of his Potions teacher broke through into his thoughts,  
'Thank you Professor.' He answered dutifully; desperate to escape yet knowing if he left too soon he would appear rude,  
'Are you looking forward to going home?' Draco sighed,  
'No, not really.' He answered truthfully; Professor Snape smirked slightly,  
'That is understandable for a young man in your circumstances.' Inwardly wincing at the thought of his father's beloved master being defeated and the effect that would have on Lucius Malfoy's temper Draco remained impassive but he wondered how much his eyes would reveal.  
'Do you know what you are going to do after you graduate?' Professor Snape inquired Draco shrugged, to be honest he hadn't given it much thought, although he knew his father would have given it extensive thought so his options were that of Death Eater or if Cuba needed a new dictator maybe he could take over the small country.  
'I thought I might travel, see the world.' He said finally, the thought of going to a foreign country and forgetting that he was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and heir to the Malfoy estate was appealing. And for a few moments he allowed himself to forget that in the wizarding world the name Malfoy was known everywhere.  
'Ah yes, travel broadens the mind and will always give you something to talk about at parties.' Nodding Draco made up his mind to travel as soon as he could; maybe if he left during the night Lucius wouldn't be able to beat the idea out of him.  
'Have you travelled much sir?' He asked politely, as Snape began to describe his many trips to Europe, Asia and Africa, Draco looked desperately towards the stage, but she was gone, like some sort of mystical being that only appeared to tease and tantalise a man. Then would disappear and the man would spend the rest of his life searching. Searching but never finding. The thought was depressing and Draco reminded himself firmly that whoever she was he would find her and make her his, no matter how long it took.  
'I must leave you Mr Malfoy, it seems that Professor Dumbledore wants a word.' Nodding Draco looked gratefully at the ancient headmaster who surprisingly winked at him then began talking with Snape about something or other. A second glance towards the stage reaffirmed for Draco that the girl had vanished, the annoying thing was that as familiar as she looked he couldn't for the life of him put a name to the face, as beautiful as it was.   
Annoyed that he couldn't remember her name he turned and bumped into Hermione Granger who looked amused but said nothing,  
'Watch where you are going Granger, I have business to attend to.' Hermione laughed and said forcefully,  
'Malfoy, you banged into me, and we are at a party, what business could you possibly have that would account for you being so rude?' Glaring at her Draco tried to think of something to say that would make her shut up and leave him alone, surprisingly not a single insult came to mind. Sighing he finally said,  
'If you must know I have just seen my soul mate and am trying to find her, now if you don't mind I am rather busy.' Surprisingly Hermione's face softened into a smile and she said sincerely,  
'I hope you find her Malfoy, good luck with the search.' As she walked off Draco bit his lip then called after her,  
'Thanks Granger.' Hermione didn't reply but Draco was too busy searching the room to notice,  
'Where are you little mouse, I know you around here somewhere.' He whispered, around him the students seemed oblivious to him and stopping near a table he grabbed a glass and filled it with punch. Sipping it he suddenly choked on his drink.   
  
Little mouse!  
  
Why had he called her little mouse? There was a one in a million chance that the letter writer and the girl he had seen were one and the same person, but deep down in his heart Draco knew they were. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him and he was falling head over heels in love with the shy, romantic beauty who was able to evade him so deftly.   
'Excuse me, could you pass me a glass?' Nodding Draco picked up a crystal goblet and handed it to the young girl standing next to him, a slim white hand reached out and pulled the ladle from the punch pouring the multi coloured liquid into her glass.  
'Thank you.' Turning Draco froze as he stared at her, she slowly sipped her drink then turned to look at him,  
'Yes?' With a slightly perplexed look on her face she tilted her head slightly,  
'Are you alright Malfoy?'  
  
Malfoy?  
  
The fact she had called him by his last name startled him into breathing again, as he looked at her he felt the icy grip of realisation take a hold of him,  
'I'm fine Weasely. I was just surprised.' Ginny frowned slightly then asked,  
'By what?' It felt as if a thousand butterflies were fluttering around his stomach as he stared at the petite girl in front of him,  
'You just look lovely tonight.' Blushing, Ginny looked down at her punch,  
'Thank you.' She whispered, Draco suddenly realised why she called herself a little mouse, she was almost painfully shy, on a whim he said,  
'I received a letter today.' Ginny glanced up at him, her large eyes wide with fright,  
'Really?' She asked in a small voice, nodding Draco smiled slightly,  
'Somebody loves me. Did you know that? Somebody loves me so much that they wrote me the most beautiful letter I have ever received.' When Ginny spoke her voice was a lot warmer,  
'Oh. Who was it from?' Draco paused before saying,  
'I don't know, but I wish I did, she said in the letter that I never used to look at her, that she was a little mouse and I was a cat who stalked the halls as if I owned them. I don't know how I ever ignored somebody who took the English language and made it more poetic than any of Shakespeare's sonnets.' Glancing down at Ginny Draco smiled; the younger girl was red and shaking slightly,  
'Would you like to dance?' Looking up at him Draco saw joy in her brown eyes,  
'I'd love to.' She said taking his proffered arm and walking with him onto the dance floor, the song changed to a slow dance and almost shyly Draco put his hands on her slim waist, smiling Ginny put her hands on his shoulders,  
'Are you excited about graduating?' Draco nodded, then looked down at her, shaking his head he said slowly,  
'I was, but I don't think I am anymore.'  
'Why? There's so many things you can do when you graduate, you will be free of everything, nobody can tell you what to do when you are an adult.' Draco was slightly taken aback by the passion in her voice and he remembered that she was the youngest of seven children. As an only child Draco had never had to worry about older siblings making him feel young, Ginny had six brothers who would always look at her and see a child.   
'I might travel.' He admitted after a moment's silence, Ginny smiled,  
'I went to Egypt when I was twelve, it was wonderful.' Draco made up his mind right there and then to travel to Egypt so they would always have something to talk about.  
'I doubt I'll ever see it again, but it was worth it. Just to go that once.' Draco smiled sadly,  
'Maybe you'll go again, you never know what the future holds.'  
'You're right.' The song ended and Draco led Ginny onto the balcony overlooking the lake,  
'It's a beautiful night isn't it?' He asked Ginny who smiled and nodded,  
'I haven't seen so many stars in a long time.' She finally said after a moment's silence, a cool breeze made her shiver and removing his cloak he draped it over her shoulders, she smiled up at him gratefully,  
'Do you think you could love the girl who sent you the letter?' Ginny asked suddenly, Draco looked at her in surprise, he hadn't expected her to ask that, and suddenly he felt tongue tied, Ginny was watching him expectantly, a glimmer of hope in her eyes,  
'I think,' He said after looking at her for several seconds,  
'That I already do.' Ginny's face broke out into the biggest smile he had ever seen on anybody looking at him,  
'Really?' She squeaked, nodding Draco did something he never dreamt in his wildest dreams he would do to a Weasely, leaning forwards he kissed her, Ginny froze for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and responding enthusiastically. When they broke apart she looked at him and asked shyly,  
'How did you know it was me?'  
'I don't know, I saw you and fell in love with you and just knew that you wrote the letter. Why am I so special to you?' It was Ginny's turn to look surprised,  
'Because you act hateful to people and pretend you don't care, but I've seen the look you get in your eyes when somebody insults you, you do care what people think, and even though you didn't notice me I noticed you. I saw how your eyes mirror your emotions, when your father is cold and uncaring to you and your mother seems to love you but it's like a show because people think a mother should love her son. That's why you act like you do, I know that underneath the hard exterior is a soft interior, a person who wants to say kind things and do nice things for people but can't for fear of what his father might say.' Draco looked at her thoughtfully before saying,  
'What's it like having a family who all love you?' Smiling Ginny played with a few strands of her hair,  
'It's like being wrapped in a blanket all the time, knowing that if something happens the blanket will always be there to protect you, to keep you safe and warm, and that while you have the blanket nothing bad can ever really happen to you.' Nodding Draco took Ginny's hand and entwined his fingers with hers,  
'I think I know what you mean.'  
  
Hermione took a sip of her punch and listened to Harry and Ron discussing the past seven years of Hogwarts, every so often she would offer a comment, she looked up startled when Ron said in a choked voice.  
'What's Malfoy doing with Ginny?' Turning she looked across the crowded hall onto the moonlit balcony where Draco and Ginny were looking out across the lake, their fingers intertwined,  
'I think Draco has found his soul mate.' She said with a smile, Harry raised an eyebrow sceptically,  
'Malfoy? Soul mate? Has somebody spiked the punch? Come on this is Malfoy we're talking about.' Looking at Harry and Ron who was still staring aghast at his sister she said with a smile,  
'Even a dragon can love.'  
  
The End  
  
Okay, I love my little fic, but it's up to you if you like it, please don't bruise my fragile little ego by being too mean, but be honest. 


End file.
